


good morning, my love

by blackefaeriequeene



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackefaeriequeene/pseuds/blackefaeriequeene
Summary: Elijah awakes to one of the best morning surprises by Katherine: sex. They continue where they left off the previous night despite Rebekah's interruption. Kalijah! Smut! One shot! Also, features a cameo of Rebekah.





	

Elijah awoke, sunlight streamed through the windows, and he looked over at the person currently lying in his bed. His beloved Katerina. He did not fully remember the night but his memory was coming back in bite size chunks and he now was beginning to remember her creamy body pressed into him and her fingers exploring his body. A flush went through him as he remembered the way she was on her knees, sucking his cock, whilst his hands were wound inside that mess of curls. He felt his cock harden. Katherine was still sleeping. He carefully crept out of bed but was snagged by her hand. Her delicate hand with those blood red nails that had been teasing him all night. His cock stiffened further and he felt the pressure build. 

“Where you going, cowboy?” Katherine opened her eyes, so soft and doe like in the morning before they narrowed to their normal feisty brown. She lifted her head up and looked at him. Then, her expression began to change as she saw his hard cock. “I guess you’re ready for round two then?” She seductively pulled down her sheet and pinched her nipple with a slight moan.

Elijah could not tear his eyes away from Katherine who seemed to have interpreted his silence as approval because she was pleasuring herself in front of him. His mouth went dry. He wanted to fuck that pink little pussy that she was playing with so badly. And, pinch those gorgeous round nipples until she screamed. Instinctively, he moved closer. “Whenever, you are, Katerina” The nickname shot out of his mouth as he pulled her towards him.

His mouth met hers as he gently slid his hand towards her curvaceous breast and tweaked on that beautiful, brown nipple. She let out a breathy moan as she felt his kisses roam down her body whilst she tugged on his beautiful mane. She sunk to her knees and began teasing his cock with those delicate fingers. He groaned as the pressure built. He needed to fuck her now. He felt her satin lips on his cock as she began to suck. The pain was becoming unbearable. “Fuck, I need you, Katerina” He moaned as he pulled her onto the bed and thrust his fingers inside that beautiful pink pussy and began to play. She was so wet. He brought a finger out and licked it, her juices were so delightful. “Elijah” She was getting impatient. Her pussy was throbbing and she needed his big cock. “Fuck me” She demanded as she felt the intensity building within her pussy. “Now, Katerina, what do you need to say?” Elijah asked with that mischievous smile as he lapped up her juices with his tongue. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she was panting from his efforts. Katherine moaned. “Please fuck me” The words came out hard and fast as she spread her legs wider, showing off her pussy just for Elijah. He gently caressed her face. “Of course, my love” He thrust his cock into her and heard her moan. His cock was pounding her hard and fast, her pussy quivering as it was filled with his hot gush of cum. He let off a groan and panted as he felt himself being flipped over by Katherine who was riding his cock, her pert boobs bouncing as her curls spun around. His hands snaked up to her boobs and pinched at those hardened nipples. Katherine let out a final moan before rolling away with mussed up hair and a seductive smile.

“Now, that’s a good morning” She smirked at the sight of a naked, flushed Elijah, a far sight from the usually pristine gentleman he displayed to the world. She drew a finger to her pussy and licked the cum of it with a satisfied smirk. 

Elijah felt his cock stiffen again as his darling Katerina sucked his cum off her finger in such a teasing manner. He wanted to make her scream again and again. “Katerina-”His husky voice was cut off.

“Elijah! Keep the bloody noise down for Christ’s sake” Rebekah shouted through the door. She had unfortunately awoken to the sound of Elijah and Katherine going at it yet again. They were like bitches in heat and Rebekah had not been able to sleep. “The whole bloody house can hear you and Nik and Kol are placing bets on how long you’ll keep going” 

Katherine let off a chuckle. “Guess someone isn’t getting any, right Blondie?” Katherine felt Elijah kiss her neck as she shouted back to Rebekah. God, this is why she had wanted Elijah to live with her in her apartment. Not in this house with all the Mikaelsons interefering. “Is it because Matty Blue Eyes has had enough of you?”

“Matt has gone out to get some breakfast, not that it’s any of your business, Kathy” Rebekah emphasised her name with a mocking tone. She rather liked Katherine, truth be told, but that didn’t mean she had to put up with her bloody sex noises all the time. “And, anyway we can’t get enough”

Elijah groaned. He absolutely despised it when any reference to Rebekah’s love life came up. It was one thing to accept your sister was no longer an innocent and yet quite another to hear it from the bawdy mouth of your lover. “Rebekah, I do not want to hear about you and Matt. Please do me the courtesy of refraining from talking about it in my presence and leave immediately” 

“I’m leaving now, Elijah, but I swear if you and the doppel bitch keep making this noise then I am going to kick the pair of you out of this house” Rebekah walked away from the door, confident her point had been made. Her brothers were such bloody hypocrites. They all were so loud whilst having sex and talked about it but if she even mentioned it then they would shut her up. 

Katherine propped herself up on the bed, her creamy body clearly visible with a wide smile. “So, where were we? Ready?” She slipped her hand under the sheet and teased his cock.

“For you, Katerina, always” Elijah looked her in the eye with a small smile of his own and mischievous eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thanks for reading and please do leave constructive criticism!


End file.
